


Reception Redos and Jellymoons

by Jrob64



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon, Mentions of Other Minor Characters - Freeform, Mentions of Regina Mills - Freeform, Storybrooke, Wedding Reception, mentions of Zelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob64/pseuds/Jrob64
Summary: When the Black Fairy’s curse cut Emma and Killian’s wedding celebrations short, they missed out on many of the newlywed traditions. Now that the curse is broken they both make secret plans to rectify that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @hookedmom for being a wonderful beta for this story.  
> Also, my sincere gratitude to Kymbersmith90 for walking me through the posting procedure again. You’re the best!
> 
> Tumblr’s @csmarchmadness inspired me to finish and post this story. Be sure to check out all the great stories for that event.

Killian Jones lovingly hung the garment bag containing Emma’s wedding dress in the closet of their home’s spare room. He had just picked it up from the dry cleaners where it had been cleaned, steamed & preserved in an airtight, dust-free bag. For a short while after the Black Fairy and Gideon had been defeated, they didn’t think the gown would ever be seen again.

When Killian returned from the realm to which he had been sent after their ceremony, he was still dressed in his wedding clothes. Emma, however, was in her fighting attire of jeans, red leather jacket and gray beanie. They had searched different places around town for the gown, to no avail. Disappointed and exhausted, they finally went back to their shared home, and had found the dress on their bed, just as if she’d taken it off and carefully laid it there. Emma had been so relieved and so had he; although if he lived for another 300 years, the image of his gorgeous bride in that dress, making her way to him on the arms of her parents, would never leave his mind.

Suddenly he heard the front door slam. “REALLY? I mean SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL?”

All three of her favorite exclamations in one go. Well, this should be interesting, but he always did love a challenge when it came to Emma Swan.

Killian finished smoothing out the bag and slid the closet door shut, then turned with a smile on his face. Even though he knew he was walking head-on into a raging storm, he still couldn’t wait to get downstairs. His wife was a fiery one, but he wouldn’t want her to be any other way. He was confident that he would get to the bottom of whatever had her riled up right now, and they’d work through it together.

“Welcome home, Darling. It’s so lovely to see your smiling face,” he quipped, as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to go into the living room. Emma was angrily pacing back and forth, muttering to herself and waving her hands around.

She glared at him. “Don’t start with me, Killian, or I swear…”

Killian allowed her to continue to rant and stomp across the room a few more times before he finally stepped into her path and firmly grasped both arms with his hand and hook. “Calm down Swan, and tell me what’s gotten you so vexed.”

“In case you have forgotten, it’s _Jones_  now.”

So she wanted to go there first.

“As honored as I am that you chose to take my name, you’ll always be my beautiful Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but a tiny upward quirk of her lip gave her away. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” she said in a voice that held a little less fire. As he continued to study her face and wait for her to open up, Emma thought for the thousandth time how lucky she was to have him to come home to every day.

“I was just at the mayor’s office. Regina called me over there to tell me that she wants to take Henry for at least two weeks next month so they can go on a vacation together.

“Well, I can certainly understand why that would anger you so much.”

The glare was back.

“It’s her reason for taking him that’s pissing me off. She thinks I could use some time free from the responsibilities of motherhood to ‘completely get over my mental ward episode’.” The fact that Emma was using air quotes spoke to how upset she was. She hated it when people used air quotes.

“But you were cursed!”

“ _You_ know that and _I_ know that, but Regina wants to believe that I probably have some lingering effects of it. Oh, and get this-she’s planning to take her crazy sister and the baby along with them on the trip. I’m not sure that I trust Zelena enough to have her around Henry all that time.”

“How does Henry feel about it?” Killian asked.

“I haven’t had a chance to ask him about it yet. I just now left her office and was too mad to try to talk to him.”

“Perhaps you should. He’s smart and intuitive, and would give you an honest answer about his feelings on the matter. His believer’s heart has rarely been wrong when it comes to making the right decision.”

Emma seemed to be contemplating this when Killian spoke again. “Do you know what it sounds like to me?” At Emma’s shake of her head, he continued, “I think it’s Regina talk for ‘why don’t you and your new husband take some time for yourselves’?”

“Then why didn’t she just say that instead of claiming it was because of my stay in the mental institution?”

“Because it’s Regina. She’s not going to tell us to enjoy time alone as newlyweds. This is probably her roundabout way of saying it. So if she’s giving us that opportunity without having to worry about whether or not Henry is being taken care of, why don’t we look into going on a jellymoon?”

Emma squinted at him in confusion. “A jelly….what?”

“You know. One of those trips that newly married people go on.”

Emma burst out laughing. “It’s a _honeymoon!_ ”

“Well, whatever the bloody hell it’s called,” Killian grumbled.

Emma ran her fingers along his scruffy jaw. “Oh, Babe. I truly hope that you never completely figure out this modern world. You’re so adorable when you misunderstand things.”

“Captain Hook is NOT adorable,” he stated with exasperation. However, the extra color in his cheeks and the tips of his ears made him even more so.

Emma giggled. “Whatever you say, Captain.” It amazed her how quickly this man that she loved could dissipate her anger. A few minutes ago, she was spitting nails. Now she was actually giggling. “But getting back to the honeymoon discussion, I really don’t know if we can go away with Regina gone, and my dad being a full-time farmer and stay-at-home father now.”

“Things have been calm since the final battle, and all the curses appear to be broken. I think we could take some time for ourselves. Besides, you’ve trained all those dwarves to be deputies, and even though they’re not physically intimidating, they can be quite formidable. They all swing a pickaxe with precision, so there’s that form of defense. In addition, Mr. Smee has been itching for something to do. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping patrol the town to ensure its safety.”

He could tell that Emma was seriously considering it because she had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and was chewing on it. He looped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. “Besides, I’m sure your mother and father would be there if the need arose. Wouldn’t it be nice to get away from here where we’re constantly being called into the sheriff’s office, and where your mother is dropping in unannounced to plan some party or other nonsense?”

“You’re still bitter about that, aren’t you?” Emma said teasingly.

“I’m still trying to come up with a plan to get that bloody key away from her,” Killian groused.

******

Henry was fine with going on the trip with his mother, aunt and cousin. Furthermore, he encouraged Emma to take a nice, long, relaxing honeymoon with her new husband.

“You should take longer than two weeks, Mom. When I get home from my trip, maybe I can stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a week or so. They were just telling me the other day that they want to have me over for an extended stay sometime. I see Grandma at school once in a while, but I hardly ever get to see Grandpa. I’d really like to stay with them to help out on the farm and spend some time with Uncle Neal.”

Emma still looked unconvinced. “C’mon Mom. Ever since I brought you to Storybrooke, you’ve spent nearly every minute rescuing someone, fighting monsters, bad guys or witches, and solving the town’s problems. You really deserve a break from being the savior to take some time for yourself and Killian.”

“It sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me,” Emma pointed out.

Henry did his version of her patented eye roll. “I just want you to let yourself relax and be happy. And it’s not really fair to Killian that he has to share you with the whole town all day, every day.”

Emma considered this for a few moments and then smiled at her son. “You’re pretty persuasive, you know that, Kid?”

Henry just grinned. He knew his stepfather was going to be very happy.

******

She wasn’t known as a planner. Killian had insisted on planning their first official date. Her mother had done more than her share of planning for the wedding. Emma really only excelled at making plans to catch bad guys, so her husband had been working out most of the details of their honeymoon himself. He asked for her input and ideas, including what type of climate she preferred, and any specific wishes that she had. She knew that he was planning for them to be away for three weeks, but beyond that, he was keeping everything under wraps.

While Killian was keeping their honeymoon destination a secret, Emma was smug in the knowledge that she had a special secret of her own.

The date for their departure was set and all their bags were packed. Killian had been spending extra time down at the docks and Emma had a sneaking suspicion that somehow, the Jolly Roger was going to be involved. Henry had been hanging around home more often than usual since he would go three solid weeks without seeing his parents. But this night, he wasn’t there, and Emma was taking care of some last minute things before her pirate returned.

She’d asked him to come home early and to make sure he made no other plans for the evening. He walked in the door at 4:00 and was shocked to see his lovely wife standing in the entryway, wearing the soft pink dress that she had worn on their first date.

“Are you gonna say something, or just stand there with your mouth hanging open?” Emma said with a smile.

“You look stunning, Love,” he finally managed to say. “Absolutely gorgeous. I’m just wondering why you’re dressed in such a manner.”

“Well, since we’re leaving on our honeymoon tomorrow, I thought it might be nice to spend this evening revisiting some of the places here in town that have been such an important part of our relationship. How about you take a quick shower and get dressed. I’ve got reservations at the Italian restaurant where you took me on our first date .”

Killian’s face lit up in a huge smile. “That sounds wonderful, Sweetheart. Give me just a few minutes.” He stopped to give her a quick kiss before bounding up the stairs two at a time.

While he was getting ready, Emma made a few quick calls to check on some final details. Soon her husband appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in the same dark jeans, black shirt and leather vest and jacket that he had worn that first night.

She couldn’t help herself. She met him at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. After several long seconds, Emma pulled away and breathed out, “I guess we’d better get going.”

“I rather like where we _were_ going,” Killian chuckled.

Emma gave him another peck on the lips. “So do I, but I really do have other plans for us tonight, Buddy.”

******

Their meal was much more relaxed this time since they weren’t having first date jitters or worrying about whether or not the Snow Queen was going to make an appearance. Afterwards, Emma suggested that they go for a walk since it was such a lovely evening. They strolled down the sidewalks of Storybrooke, chatting and enjoying each other’s company. Killian didn’t seem to notice that the town was quiet, with none of the residents in sight. His attention was completely on his wife.

“I have one more place where I want to take you tonight, before we head back home,” Emma stated as she leaned her head on Killian’s shoulder.

“And where would that be, my beautiful bride?” he asked.

“Funny you should use that word, because I want to go up on the rooftop where we had our wedding ceremony.” She stopped their progress so she could turn and face him. “Is that okay?”

Killian reached for the lapels of his jacket, which was now draped around Emma’s shoulders. He tugged on them lightly to pull her a little closer to him.

“I think that’s sounds like a grand idea, Love.”

As they climbed the stairs to the roof, Emma began to feel butterflies in her stomach. In a few moments, she would reveal the secret that she had been keeping from her husband. She hoped that he would like what she had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Black Fairy's curse cut Emma and Killian's wedding celebrations short, they missed out on many of the newlywed traditions. Now that the curse is broken, they both make secret plans to rectify that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @hookedmom for being a wonderful beta for this story.  
> Also, my sincere gratitude to Kymbersmith90 for walking me through the posting procedure again. You're the best!  
> Tumblr's @marchmadness inspired me to finish and post this story. Be sure to check out all the great stories for that event.

When Killian pushed the door open, he wasn’t met with a dark, silent rooftop as he’d expected. Instead, it was decorated just as it had been on their wedding day, with twinkling lights and bouquets of flowers. In addition, every person he had ever met in town was milling about, whispering to one another. Suddenly, Leroy looked toward the door and loudly announced, “The happy couple! They’re here!”

The silence was broken as everyone burst out in cheers of congratulations. People jockeyed for a spot to declare their best wishes to the couple. Killian just stood with his mouth agape for the second time that day. He turned and looked at Emma, who was watching him with an uncertain look on her face.

“Did you know about this, Swan?” he asked.

“Know about it? She planned the whole thing!” Mary Margaret declared, as she put her arms around both of their waists to pull them into a hug.

Killian reached for Emma’s hand as he asked, “Truly?”

“Yeah. I just hated that the Black Fairy’s curse cut our wedding reception short. We missed out on so many traditions that I was really looking forward to. I mean, I loved that day and everything that it represented, but…”

“I completely understand, my love.” He lifted her hand to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckle, right above her wedding ring. “This is amazing!” he added as he pulled his eyes away from her to look around at all the people who were gathered.

Music began to play and the crowd started to break into groups to dance, or to help themselves to some of the food that was set out on long tables. Emma and Killian found the rest of their family immediately and shared hugs with all of them. Then they started to take notice of some of the other people who were on the outskirts of the circle.

“Is that Elsa? And Anna and Kristoff?” Emma questioned.

At the same time, Killian was noticing Ariel, Eric, Jasmine and Aladdin standing together off to his left.

When the newlyweds turned back around, they saw Emma’s parents chatting with Ruby and Dorothy, while Aurora stood nearby beside Phillip, who was holding a toddler in his arms.

“Mom, Dad, do you know how all these people from other realms got here?” Emma inquired.

David answered, “Well, now that all the curses have been broken, communication and travel between the realms is pretty easy. As long as there’s access to a portal or a magic bean, everyone can travel freely.”

“When you started planning this a couple of weeks ago, I contacted everyone and asked them to come. Almost everyone was able to make it. They were so happy to be able to celebrate with both of you,” Snow added.

It was Emma’s turn to stand with a slack jaw. She thought she had pulled off the ultimate surprise on her husband, but now her parents had added to it even more.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go start enjoying your party!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

The next hour was spent greeting and talking to as many guests as possible. They found everyone from Merida, to Lancelot and Guinevere. Ursula sang a special song for the couple in her clear, beautiful voice while her father Poseidon looked on, beaming with pride.

Then, Henry was standing on the bandstand with a microphone in his hand.

“May I please have everyone’s attention?” he said, somewhat nervously. All became quiet and turned to look at him. “Um, I was the best man for Mom and Killian’s wedding, but I never got to give my speech, so I’d like to give it now.”

Emma started to feel tears welling up in her eyes as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her snuggly into his side. Her little boy was so grown up, and she couldn’t be more proud of him, or so she thought.

“My mom is the most unselfish person I know. She proved this from the moment I was born when she allowed me to be adopted so that I would have my best chance at a good life. When I found her and brought her to Storybrooke, she started being the savior almost right away, and she’s always put other people first. Nearly everyone here can honestly say that she has helped them in one way or another.”

Henry paused, then moved his eyes from his mother, to his stepfather.

“When my mom first started dating Killian, I wasn’t sure how I felt about it. But he was so good to her, and she was happy with him. He put her first and stood behind her through every challenge and curse that they had to face. And he’s also become a real father figure to me. He’s been there for me time after time, and treats me as if I was his own son.”

Emma glanced up at Killian and found his eyes swimming in tears as well.

Henry continued, “I love both of you guys so much, and I’m really happy that you found each other. I hope that you have a very long and happy marriage. Please join me in toasting Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones!”

Everyone raised their glasses and gave a cheer before taking a drink.

“And now, Mom and Killian, it’s time for you to share your first official dance together.”

Killian swiped at his eyes and turned to his wife. “May I have the honor, Mrs. Jones?” he asked, giving a slight bow.

Emma gave a watery smile and moved into his arms. The band started playing “I See the Light” and as soon as Killian recognized the tune, he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

When the two of them had started living together, Emma had introduced him to Disney movies. They’d made a playlist and were working their way through it. Nearly every Disney movie made was on it, except for “Peter Pan”, because Emma told him that there was no way that either one of them would enjoy that one. They liked comparing the characters in the movies to the people that they knew personally.

One of the first films they had watched was “Tangled”, which had been recommended by Ashley. She said that Alexandra loved it, and that so many things about it reminded her of Killian and Emma’s relationship. The first time they watched it, the couple had to agree that Ashley actually did have a point, and by the time the song “I See the Light” came on, Emma was sniffling in his arms. Killian had just tightened his hold on her as he held his own emotions in check. Ever since then, that song had held a special place for them both. Often, they would play it while they swayed together in their living room, with Killian murmuring the lyrics into Emma’s hair.

So when the band asked for her playlist, specifically the song that she wanted played for their first dance that evening, Emma hadn’t hesitated. Others might have thought the choice of a song from an animated movie a bit odd, but for her and her groom, it was the perfect one. The rest of the crowd faded away as they moved around the dance floor together. Not only were the song lyrics falling on Emma’s hair that night, but also Killian’s happy tears. He had come so far from being the ruthless Captain Hook, and it was all because of the wonderful, brilliant woman that he held in his arms. She had indeed shown him the light, and had changed his dark world completely.

The song came to an end, but the couple continued to dance, oblivious to the silence and all their guests watching them. The band fidgeted awkwardly until Aladdin nudged Jasmine toward the stage. She picked up the microphone and motioned for the band to play the song again. This time, she sang along as Emma and Killian remained in their own little world with each other. As the second verse neared, Prince Eric joined Jasmine on stage to add his deep voice and harmony to the song.

As the last notes faded away, the crowd began to clap, which seemed to bring the loving couple back to the real world. They shared one last embrace and kiss, then turned to their friends with wide smiles on their faces.

Killian felt a tap on his shoulder and heard his father-in-law clear his throat. “Do you mind if I have a dance with my daughter?” David asked.

“Not at all, Mate,” Killian answered, as he placed Emma’s hand into her father’s.

The two of them headed back to the middle of the dance floor, and Killian turned and caught sight of someone that he hadn’t seen earlier. “Nemo?” he questioned, walking in his direction.

“Hello Killian,” the sea captain greeted. “I’m sorry to be arriving late, but submarines can only travel so fast, you know.”

Killian reached out to shake his friend’s hand as he replied, “That’s no problem. I’m just very glad to see you.” Then he glanced around a bit before he added, “Is my….”

“Hello, Brother.”

Killian spun around quickly to find his younger brother standing there. He pulled Liam into a firm hug and pounded him on the back a few times. “It’s good to see you, Brother,” he grinned.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Killian. I was so sorry to miss the actual wedding, so when Emma’s mother contacted us about this party, Nemo and I started back to Storybrooke right away so that we could make it. Congratulations! I’m very happy that things worked out for the two of you.”

Killian turned to scan the dance floor, where he saw Emma’s father spinning her around. “So am I. But our wedding day got cut short, which is why my wife planned this whole thing to surprise me.” He went on to tell Liam and Nemo about all that had happened immediately following the wedding ceremony.

“Your wife is a brave and strong woman, Killian,” Nemo noted when the story had been told.

“That she is,” Killian responded proudly.

At that moment, the subject of their praise appeared back at his side.

Killian slipped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and made the introductions. “Emma, this is Captain Nemo and my younger brother Liam.”

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed. “I’m very glad to meet both of you at last! Killian has told me so much about you. When did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago as you and my brother were having your dance,” Liam answered, pulling her into a hug. Then he passed her off to his Captain so he could do the same.

The four of them chatted for a long while until Emma stated, “I’m glad you both came! I’ll be back to talk with you some more, but right now there’s someone else that I need to dance with before the night is over. Please excuse me.”

All the men nodded, and she started searching the crowd. When she spotted Henry, her face lit up and she walked over to him quickly.

“Hey Kid. Would you mind dancing with me?”

“Of course not, Mom. I was planning to ask you after you were done dancing with Grandpa, but then I saw you talking to Liam and Nemo. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

He took her hand and Emma swallowed the lump in her throat that formed when she realized his hand was that of a grown man, and that he was nearly taller than her. The band started to play and the two of them began moving to the music. As they danced, they chatted about their upcoming trips, among other things. Then Emma said, “Thank you for that wonderful toast, Henry. It meant so much to both of us. I can’t tell you how proud we are of the man that you’re becoming.”

“I love you, Mom. You _and_ Killian. I was happy to have the opportunity to do that. Operation Best Man has been my favorite operation of all.”

Just then, the song came to an end and Emma pulled her son into a tight hug. “I love you, Kid. And I know that Killian does too.”

They started to walk off the floor together, but before they reached the edge, Regina appeared and asked for a dance with her son. Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned to try to find her husband. She didn’t see him immediately, until she looked across the floor and saw that he was dancing with her mother. Emma smiled as she watched the two of them talking and laughing with each other. She loved that he got along so well with both of her parents.

******

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of dancing, eating and catching up with all their friends. After they bid goodbye to everyone and things were magically cleaned up by Emma and Regina, the happy couple started home arm in arm.

“You’re not upset with me, are you Killian?” Emma asked quietly.

“Whatever would make you think that I’d be upset with you?” he replied.

“Well, we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow, or rather, later today,” she said, glancing up at the clock tower to see that it was nearing two o’clock in the morning. “And now we’re going to be exhausted from this party. I don’t want to ruin the plans that you’ve made.”

“Emma, we are not on a time schedule. We can sleep in and leave any time we like. Tonight was wonderful, and you’re a bloody marvel for planning all of this. I loved every second of it.”

Emma stopped walking to turn and face him. “You really did?”

“Of course I did, Love. All of the thought that you put into it, and then to have your parents invite all those people with whom we’ve shared so many memories? It was the perfect night.”

“Well, nearly perfect,” his wife giggled as she leaned in to kiss him. “I can think of a few ways to make it even better. That is, if you’re not too tired.”

Killian answered with a growl as he swung his bride up into his arms to carry her the rest of the way home.

******

After they had added even more beautiful memories to their already special evening, the two of them lay in each others arms. Emma rested her head over her husband’s heart, which was still beating at an erratic pace. She trailed her fingers lightly over his bicep as he pressed kisses into her hair, whispering his love for her.

“When did you know?” she asked.

“When I opened the door and saw everyone.” Killian said.

“No. I mean, when did you know that you were in love with me?” she inquired, propping her chin on his chest so she could look at his face.

Killian got a faraway look in his eyes as he stroked his hand up and down her back. “When we were on our way to Neverland. You had jumped off the Jolly to stop all of us from fighting with one another, and it seemed like an eternity before your father found you and got you back on the deck. You weren’t conscious and I was afraid that you were gone. Then when you were revived and opened those beautiful eyes, I could breathe again. I realized at that moment, that I didn’t want to live in a world without you in it. I had already lost my heart to you.”

Emma searched his face. “That long ago? I mean, I knew in Neverland that you were starting to have feelings for me, but I didn’t know that you were actually in love with me.”

“Aye. I knew I couldn’t express those feelings to you outright, though I did allude to them in the Echo Caves.”

“Yeah, I remember that. I also remember you telling me that you would win my heart, and you certainly did.”

Killian chuckled. “May I inquire when it was that you finally realized your love for me?”

“That night outside of Granny’s, after we returned from the Enchanted Forest. When you admitted that you had traded your ship so that you could find Henry and me in New York, I knew that I couldn’t deny my feelings any more. That ship meant everything to you. It was your home. I couldn’t believe that you would give it up.”

“She _was_ my home. But her place in my heart was replaced by a certain lovely but fierce lass.” He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, but then his voice took on a more serious tone. “I told you that I never wanted to live in a world that didn’t have you in it, and I had to endure that for over a year. I was willing to do anything to find you and bring you back, no matter what it cost me. You are my home now, Emma, and you always will be.”

Emma let out a happy sigh. This beautiful man never failed to melt her heart.

They lay quietly for several more minutes, thinking about the declarations that each had just made.

“We’d best get some sleep, my love. Everything is ready for our trip, but it will take a while to get to our destination.”

“Still not gonna tell me where it is that we’re going, huh?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Good night, Darling. I love you tremendously.”

“I love you too, Babe. More than I could possibly tell you. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the 2nd chapter would post March 19, but since it was ready, I decided to go ahead with it.  
> I hope you enjoyed the mentions of the characters who have been on OUAT. For those of you who follow the OUAT conventions, Karen David (Jasmine) and Gil McKinney (Eric) often sing duets together, so I thought it would be fun to have them sing together at the wedding reception.  
> The next chapter should go up sometime next week. I'm hoping to post the last chapter on March 24, which is my second posting date for @csmarchmadness.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Black Fairy’s curse cut Emma and Killian’s wedding celebrations short, they missed out on many of the newlywed traditions. Now that the curse is broken they both make secret plans to rectify that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @hookedmom for being a wonderful beta for this story.  
> Also, my sincere gratitude to Kymbersmith90 for walking me through the posting procedure again. You’re the best!
> 
> Tumblr’s @csmarchmadness inspired me to finish and post this story. Be sure to check out all the great stories for that event.

Despite how late they had gotten to sleep, Emma & Killian were up by mid-morning. While Killian made a light breakfast for them, Emma called Henry and her parents to tell them what time they were planning on leaving.

 

“They want to see us off, so you’re gonna have to tell me where we’re leaving from,” Emma said smugly.

 

“They know where we’ll be,” Killian answered with a smirk of his own, as he watched his wife’s brow furrow.

 

“Seriously? You tell everyone else, but you won’t tell me?” Emma pouted.

 

“Just trust me, Swan.”

 

Twenty minutes later, their luggage was loaded into the VW and Killian was behind the wheel to drive them to their place of departure. Emma grinned with satisfaction when she realized that he was indeed headed to the docks. Her parents, baby brother, and Henry were already waiting for them when they pulled into a parking spot beside David’s truck.

 

Before they exited the car, Emma turned to her husband. “I had a feeling that we would be sailing off on the Jolly Roger.”

 

“Aye, that we are. The real secret is where we’ll be going, though.”

 

David and Henry walked to the front of the car and started unloading their suitcases. Killian joined them, and Emma left them to their work as she walked over to her mother.

 

Mary Margaret handed Neal over to Emma who squeezed him tightly and kissed his chubby cheek. “Hey, Buddy. Are you gonna miss your big sister and brother-in-law?”

 

Neal blew a loud, sloppy raspberry and Emma chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’m gonna miss you too. Now don’t do too much growing while we’re gone, ok?” She kissed him one more time, and then passed him back to their mother.

 

Snow reached with her free arm to wrap Emma in a hug. “I’m going to miss both of you too, but I’m so happy that you’re going to have this time together. After all you’ve been through, you really deserve to get away.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew where we were going.”

 

“You’re going to love it, Sweetheart. Killian is so proud of what he has planned. Just try to relax and enjoy the surprise.” She released her daughter and backed up a step so she could look her in the eyes. “It will be worth the anticipation, I promise.”

 

Emma sighed. “If you say so. I guess I’ll find out really soon, anyway.”

 

She turned to see her father and son coming back down the gangplank. Apparently they had already transferred their luggage onto the ship. David reached her first and pulled her into a hug, cradling the back of her head.

 

“Have a great time, and don’t worry about what’s going on around here. We’ll handle anything that comes up,” he whispered.

 

“I’ll try not to. Thanks for taking Henry for the last week.”

 

He pulled away and grasped her upper arms. “We’re really looking forward to it. He’s growing up so fast and we just don’t spend enough time with him anymore.”

 

“Tell me about it. I almost hate to leave him because I’m afraid he’ll be three inches taller than me by the time we get back.”

 

David laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I doubt that. Safe travels and have fun. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Dad.”

 

Before moving on to bid farewell to her son, Emma saw that Killian had disembarked from the ship and was making funny faces at Neal. She smiled softly at his antics, then turned and strode over to where Henry was double checking the VW to make sure they had gotten everything out of it.

 

“So are you all ready for your trip?” she asked, though she already knew that he was.

 

Henry grinned. “Yeah, I’m pretty excited. I’ve never left Storybrooke for a real vacation. Maybe next year, you, me and Killian can travel somewhere together.”

 

“That sounds great, but we’ll see how things go on these trips first. I’m still a little leary about leaving Storybrooke for so long.”

 

Henry stepped closer and hugged his mom. “It’s gonna be fine. Just try to relax and enjoy it. Killian has put a lot of work and thought into this trip and you don’t wanna ruin it by worrying about things back here the whole time.”

 

Emma sighed. “I know, Kid. I just wish there was a way to communicate with you. Three weeks seems like an eternity to not talk to you at all.”

 

Henry pulled back and gave her a sly smile. “Oh, you never know.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Swan, are you nearly ready to go? I’d like to get out on the open sea by early afternoon,” Killian stated as he walked over to his wife and stepson.

 

Emma continued to look at Henry, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Never mind, Mom. Just go and have a great time.”

 

Killian pulled Henry into a hug, telling him to behave himself and to make sure his Aunt Zelena did too. Then he allowed Emma to give her son one more hug before he took her hand to lead her up the gangplank to the Jolly Roger.

 

******

 

As her husband expertly maneuvered his ship out of the Storybrooke harbor, Emma leaned on the railing at the front. She was still trying to take everyone’s advice to relax, but years of being on constant alert made it difficult. The gentle waves rocked the Jolly in a soothing way and Emma closed her eyes and turned her face to the warmth of the sun.

 

Once Killian had the ship clear of any potential obstacles, he focused his attention on the beautiful figure in front of him. He knew that Emma was struggling to let go of her anxieties, and he truly hoped that she would be able to do so soon.

 

They sailed on for almost half an hour before Emma finally turned and made her way back to the ship’s helm. Killian had taken her out on the sea many times, so although the ship was rocking as it moved across the waves, she was able to walk surely and steadily.

 

Killian let go with his right hand and allowed his wife to step between himself and the wheel. She leaned back against him, placing her hands over his on the handles. He brushed a kiss against her temple, then rested his cheek on top of her sun-warmed head. No words were spoken as they traveled on until there was nothing but open water in front of them.

 

“Are you hungry, Love?” Killian asked, his voice rumbling against Emma’s back.

 

“Did you pack something to eat?”

 

Killian chuckled. “Oh, we’ve got _plenty_ of food in the hold. We’re not really going to be close to a store where we’re going.”

 

Emma whirled around. “Seriously? Are we gonna be out in the wilderness somewhere? Because as much as I like watching “Survivor”, I really don’t wanna do that on my honeymoon!”

 

“Would you just trust me already, Swan?” Killian said with another laugh. “I’m not going to make you build a fire and live in a cave. We are, however, going to be in a secluded place, and will have limited contact with anyone else. I hope that you’ll be able to withstand being with only your husband for the better part of three weeks.”

 

“That actually sounds really nice. And to answer your original question, I am getting pretty hungry.”

 

Killian nodded, checked his compass to make sure they were headed in the exact right direction, and tied off the ship’s wheel to hold the course. Then he turned and rummaged through a wooden chest behind him until he emerged with a blanket.

 

“Lay this out on the deck and I’ll be right back,” he instructed, before disappearing below.

 

As soon as Emma had the blanket straightened out, her husband reappeared with a honest-to-goodness wicker picnic basket. He set it down on the blanket and settled himself beside her, then flipped both sides of the lid open.

 

Emma peered into the basket to see wrapped sandwiches, fresh fruit, chips, and bottles of water. “This looks really good, Babe. Did you pack it yourself?”

 

Killian reached into the basket and took out the sandwiches, handing one to his wife before answering. “No, your mother is responsible for this. She knew that I’ve had a lot of details to take care of in the past couple of weeks, so she volunteered to pack our meals for this first day.”

 

“You’ve got her wrapped right around your hook, you know that?” Emma giggled.

 

“Well, I tend to have that effect on people,” Killian smirked.

 

******

 

They sailed on for the rest of the day, finally dropping anchor when the sky started to turn into shades of purple and pink. After admiring the sunset together, they lay on their backs on the blanket and looked at the stars.

 

“It’s so peaceful out here,” Emma observed. “And even though the Storybrooke lights don’t really obscure the stars, there’s nothing like seeing them out here on the open water.”

 

“Aye, it’s a sight that I never tire of,” agreed Killian. “I think the only sight that I love more is that of my lovely wife.”

 

“You’re so corny.”

 

“And I’m all yours.”

 

“You’d better believe it, Buddy.”

 

They gazed at the sky until they both started to doze off. “Swan, we’d best go below and get into bed. It’s not going to do either of our backs any good to sleep on this wooden deck.”

 

Emma yawned and sat up. “Yeah, you’re right. Especially for a three-hundred-year-old back like yours.” She jumped to her feet and danced across the deck to escape her husband’s hook as he reached out to grab her. He chased her toward the doorway that led down to the cabin, catching her just as she got to the opening. He used his body to pin her to the door as he tickled her on her left rib cage, right where he knew she was the most ticklish.

 

“K-K-Killian! S-stop!” she gasped out.

 

He immediately pulled his hand away but continued to lean against her, grinning widely. “I think that I need to show you just how strong this three-hundred-year-old pirate’s back still is, my love.” He guided her to the ladder leading down to the cabin, and proceeded to show her for the next couple of hours.

 

******

 

“So are we going to sail all day again today?” Emma questioned after they had enjoyed some breakfast the next morning.

 

Killian leaned back on the wooden chair on which he was sitting and reached up on the shelf to his right. He pulled his hand back, clutching a small, blue pouch.

 

“We still have a little sailing to do, but we will reach our destination later this morning.”

 

Emma looked at the pouch with curiosity, but knowing that asking what was in it was probably going to be answered with “wait and see”, she decided to do just that.

 

They emerged on deck to a beautiful, calm morning. There was a slight chill in the air and Emma shivered. Her ever-observant husband noticed and pulled another blanket out of the wooden chest to wrap around her.

 

“Don’t worry, Love. It will be much warmer where we’re going.”

 

Emma cocked her head at him. “But if we’re not sailing for very long today, how are we going to end up in such a warm place?”

 

Killian ducked his head and looked up at her from under his eyelashes, knowing that when he looked at her like that, it made her weak in the knees. “Must I tell you again to trust me, Swan?” Then he set about raising the anchor and adjusting the sails.

 

When he finally had everything situated to his satisfaction, he returned to Emma’s side and handed her the blue pouch. She tugged it open and poured the contents into her palm. Half a dozen crystal beans fell out and she looked up at him with a smile.

 

“I forgot that Anton gave these to us as a wedding gift,” Emma said.

 

“Aye, he’s got quite the crop growing, and they’re in high demand.” Killian plucked one of the beans out of her hand. She deposited the rest of them back into the pouch and pulled the strings to close it. He traded the bean in his hand for the small bag and tucked it into his pocket. Then he turned and headed toward the helm.

 

“Go to the front of the ship and throw the bean as far as you can off the starboard side,” he directed.

 

“Why can’t I just throw it straight ahead?”

 

“Because the ship will reach the portal too soon and I won’t be able to keep it under control as well,” Killian explained. “If you throw it off to the side, it gives me time to turn the ship and slow it down a bit.”

 

Emma nodded her understanding and then went to the front and threw the bean as she’d been instructed. Killian gestured for her to join him at the wheel, and the two of them braced themselves as the Jolly Roger dipped down to enter the portal.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out their honeymoon destination!

When Emma opened her eyes after the ship had settled, she was startled to see a gleaming castle straight ahead. She turned to see Killian looking at her with an uncertain smile on his face.

“So where are we, exactly?” she asked him.

“That is Ariel and Eric’s castle. This is their Maritime Kingdom.”

“Our honeymoon is gonna be at their castle?” Emma’s voice was laced with just a hint of disappointment.

Killian chuckled nervously. “As many rooms as they have, I still don’t think it would have the privacy that we desire, wouldn’t you agree? I have a different plan in mind, Darling.”

Emma bit her lip to keep from asking more questions. She really did want to trust him and whatever it was that he had planned, but she was becoming more and more curious.

Killian steered the ship toward a large pier on which Emma could see the red-headed Ariel and her husband waving at them. The mermaid was bouncing up and down with excitement on her land legs by the time they finally docked. “Oh Emma, Killian! It’s so good to see you!” she exclaimed.

“I’m happy to see you too, even though we just saw you two days ago,” Emma replied with a laugh, as she stepped off the ship.

They exchanged hugs as Eric helped Killian tie off the ropes.

“We have a lunch waiting for you before you head to your final destination,” Ariel said, turning with her arm around her friend’s waist. She guided her toward the steps leading up to the castle as their husbands followed along behind, chatting amicably.

“Killian still hasn’t told me what that destination is,” Emma complained.

“He told us that he was trying to keep it a secret. I admire him for being able to do so.”

“Oh yeah, it’s real admirable,” Emma said under her breath.

Ariel laughed, and they continued up the hill. When they reached the castle, they seated themselves on a large patio. Servants began to bring out plates of food, as a shaggy sheepdog called Max bounded around them, and a short, round woman named Carlotta fussed over the guests.

The four friends enjoyed a tasty lunch, after which they talked and laughed together for the better part of an hour. Finally, Eric rose from his chair and excused himself. When he came back, he was holding a rolled piece of parchment and a silver key. He handed them to Killian saying, “This should meet your requirements, my friend. You’ll have complete privacy, but if you should happen to need anything, you know how to reach us.”

Killian accepted the paper and key, then extended his hook to Emma. She took it and pulled herself to her feet. Ariel and Eric walked with their friends back down to the pier and watched them climb aboard the Jolly. Eric released the knotted ropes and Killian began navigating out of the narrow bay. Emma watched her husband with pride and amazement at how easily he handled the sizable ship. She had to agree with the statement that he had made to her so long ago - he really _was_ a hell of a captain.

As they sailed along, Emma noticed numerous islands on either side of them. Some were large and obviously quite populated. Others were smaller and were dotted with only a dozen or so houses. The farther they got through the channel, the fewer the islands there were. The breeze on her face was warm as the sun shone down, and Emma could feel herself starting to relax at last.

After a while, she noticed that Killian kept unrolling the parchment that Eric had given to him, looking at it intently before checking his compass, then tucking the rerolled paper away. When curiosity got the better of her, she made her way over to her husband.

“Whatcha got there, Babe?” she asked, looping her arm through his.

“It’s a map that Eric provided me with in order to find…” His voice trailed off.

Emma looked at his face. He was trying to suppress a smile and she could sense his excitement. “Find what?”

“I guess you’ll find out in the next few minutes anyway, so I may as well go ahead and tell you. Ariel and Eric have granted us use of one of their private islands for the duration of our honeymoon.” He looked at his wife pensively, trying to gauge her reaction.

Emma’s jaw went slack. “An entire island all to ourselves? For three whole weeks?”

“I take it you like the idea?” Killian chuckled in relief.

“Killian, that’s...it’s...I’m...obviously at a loss for words! I never even knew private islands were actually a thing!”

“Indeed they are. When Ariel and I were searching for Eric that time, she was telling me how difficult it would be to search their entire kingdom because they have so many small, private islands. Then when I was trying to come up with a plan for the most perfect trip we could have, I remembered what she said. So I contacted her to see if it was a possibility for us to have our honeymoon on one of them. She and Eric were very happy to be able to accommodate us.”

By this time, Emma was nearly quivering with excitement. Suddenly, she drew in a breath and blurted out, “Wait a minute. If this is a private island, are we gonna have to live in some kind of hut?”

Killian threw his head back and laughed. “No, Sweetheart. The key that Eric gave me is for a house which has all the modern comforts that we’re accustomed to. We’ll have our own private beach, there’s something called a hot tub behind the house, and the island has numerous walking trails and waterfalls that we can explore. We will be quite comfortable, I assure you.”

He watched his wife’s eyes get wider with every bit of information that he shared with her. “Oh, and the name of this particular island is Dolphin Haven. Apparently scores of dolphins are known to swim around it on a regular basis. Some people have even been able to swim with them, I’m told.”

Emma stared at her husband with a look of awe on her face. “You remembered,” she whispered.

One night months before, the couple had been sitting on their couch, telling each other stories that they had never shared with anyone else. Emma recalled the time when she was in junior high and had gone on a field trip to an aquarium. One tank held dolphins, and besides being filthy, it was also closed at the top so they couldn’t jump. She had been so angry to see them in such an unnatural setting that she shouted at one of the aquarium workers. Her teacher had dragged her out to the bus, berating her the entire way and telling her that she was an embarrassment to the school. When they returned to school, Emma was given an extra homework assignment as punishment. She researched natural habitats for dolphins and wrote about them. The teacher gave her a failing grade, saying that she only wrote it to be defiant. Then she contacted the foster parents who had custody of Emma at the time. The couple decided that she was a troublemaker, and within three days, she was moved to a different house and school.

Emma had told the story with very little emotion in her voice, but Killian could read her like an open book. He knew that even after all these years the episode still bothered her, despite her nonchalance. He could also tell that her younger self had been passionate about the fate of those dolphins. When he’d asked her if she still cared about the animals, she replied that they were her very favorite, though she’d never had another chance to see them in person. He had determined then and there that if he ever had a chance to give her that opportunity, he would do it.

“Aye, Love. I did remember. When I contacted Ariel and Eric about their islands, I asked them specifically if there were any islands from which we could see some of those creatures. This is the one that seems to be the dolphins’ favorite.”

Emma felt a lump rise in her throat. She didn’t trust herself to say anything, so she conveyed her feelings by wrapping her arms around her husband to hold him tightly. After several moments, she managed to whisper, “Thank you, Killian. You are the most wonderful person I have ever known, and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I love you with all my heart.”

“I’m the lucky one, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I love you too, Sweetheart.”

******  
They had to sail around the island to get to the docking area on the other side. As soon as they came within sight of of the pier, the couple could see the house that would be their home for the next three weeks. They both stared at it open-mouthed and then turned to share a smile. It was beautiful and appeared to be very spacious and comfortable.

Killian guided the ship into the berth and Emma jumped off to start securing the ropes. Soon they were making their way up the slope hand-in-hand, with the key to the house dangling from Killian’s hook. He opened the door and then turned to swing Emma up into his arms.

“Killian! What are you doing? This isn’t our wedding night, you know!”

“Aye, but I’ve been told that carrying your bride across the threshold on your honeymoon is expected. Far be it for me to break tradition.”

He stopped when they got inside the house and the two of them looked around. Their appraisal of the outside held true, as it was just as lovely and roomy as it appeared to be.

“Oh, Killian,” Emma breathed. “It’s fantastic! How on earth were you able to get this for our trip on such short notice?”

Her husband let her slide to the floor, but kept his arms around her waist as he looked down at her glowing face. “Eric told me that these island retreats were created for the people of their kingdom when they had to stay within their realm. Now that they can travel freely, these vacation spots have lost their lustre.”

“Wow! Lucky us.”

Killian chuckled. “That we are, Love. Why don’t you start checking everything out and I’ll begin unloading our luggage and food staples.”

“Have you forgotten that your wife has magic? I can get the ship unloaded in no time and then we can check things out together,” Emma said with a wink.

Ten minutes later, she had made good on her claim and the two of them were wandering around the house and grounds. They found the hot tub and Emma explained its function, at which her husband’s eyes lit up with mischief, thinking of other activities that they could use it for. There was also a hammock for two in the backyard, as well as a patio with a full set of furniture and a fire ring. A porch ran around the entire house and they found a porch swing on the east end _and_ the west end. They immediately decided that they would make use of them to watch the sunrises and sunsets. They could see walking trails leading away from the house in several different places, and Killian told her that Eric had provided him with a map of the entire island that included each of the trails.

“That’s no fun! I want to explore it without maps telling us where to go!” Emma exclaimed.

“So we shall,” chuckled Killian. “But perhaps I’ll just tuck the maps away in case we get ourselves turned around. We wouldn’t want to get lost without anyone around to rescue us.”

“It’s not a huge island. I’m sure if we get a little lost, we could figure out how to find our way back. After all, we have our wits and there would be no need to get antsy,” Emma said slyly.

Killian smiled knowingly at the words that he himself had used when they found themselves in the Enchanted Forest after falling through Zelena’s portal. “Quite right, Swan.”

Finishing their perusal of the place, they decided to get a quick bite to eat, not needing much after the rather large lunch that Ariel and Eric had provided. They sat on the patio as they ate, discussing their itinerary for the next few days. When the sky started to darken, they followed their plan to watch the sunset from the west porch, then made good use of the hot tub until very late into the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the end of the story.

Emma was a little disappointed the next morning when they didn’t wake up until late in the morning. 

“I was looking forward to seeing the sunrise,” she sighed. 

Killian kissed the crease that her frown was making between her eyebrows. “We have plenty of mornings to see it, Darling,” he soothed. “Sleeping in is enjoyable also, especially when we’ve been up rather late the last few nights.” He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, you’re right, but I wouldn’t change any of it,” Emma smiled, stretching her arms above her head. 

After breakfast, they went exploring around the island. Every time they crested a hill or turned in a different direction, they saw another breathtaking view. They found several small waterfalls and were glad that they had worn their swimsuits under their clothes, so they could take advantage of the clear pools of water that were at the bottom of the falls. 

Early that evening found them relaxing together in the hammock. Killian had his right arm wrapped around Emma’s shoulder while she grasped the end of his left, stroking soft fingers across the scars there. This was nothing new to him as she had made it a habit of doing so, seeming to find it soothing for both of them. 

It had taken him a long time to ever let her see his damaged wrist because he’d always thought it to be ugly and repulsive. After Rumplestiltskin had taken off his hand, Smee had done his best to close the wound. Despite his efforts, he wasn’t skilled as a physician, so the scars were thick and jagged. They were a reminder to Killian of all that he had lost that fateful day on his ship, and how it had caused him to turn to a life bent on getting his revenge. 

When Emma had finally seen his arm without the brace, she had shown no signs of revulsion. She had simply studied it briefly before placing a kiss on his wrist. Ever since then, he had gotten more and more comfortable with letting her touch it. Over time, she had fallen into the habit of rubbing her fingers sweetly and lovingly over the raised scars. Every time she did, he marveled at the kind and caring woman that he had fallen in love with. 

“When we first met, would you have ever imagined that we would end up married, Love?” he asked. 

“You mean before or after I held a knife to your throat, and then left you chained up with a giant at the top of a beanstalk?”

Killian chuckled. “I think you were just trying to hide your feelings for me.”

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely what I was doing,” Emma snorted. “But to answer your question, no I wouldn’t have imagined it. My walls to protect my heart were so high at that time that I didn’t think anyone would be able to scale them. Falling in love wasn’t something that I ever expected to do, but I guess true love can’t be denied.”

Emma’s fingers moved their way up Killian’s body to rest below his heart, rubbing over the scar that lay there. This was another spot that she was drawn to caress, almost always sighing deeply as she remembered the anguish that she’d felt when she drove Excaliber through his body. No matter how many times he told her that she’d done the right thing, she still found it hard to forgive herself. 

He decided that a change of topic was in order, to pull his wife away from memories that sometimes overwhelmed her and started her thinking about regrets that she had. 

“What shall we do tomorrow, my love?” 

“Well, I really do want to see the sunrise.” Killian nodded in acknowledgement. “Then I think maybe we should try out those kayaks that we found in the storage shed. The one stream that we saw today would be perfect for that, don’t you think?” She twisted her head to look up at him. 

He nodded again and then kissed the tip of her nose. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

******

On their third morning on the island, Emma and Killian took a long walk along the beach to enjoy the sunrise. As they neared the house on their way back, Emma pulled her husband with her as she plopped down on the sand. 

“Can we just sit here for a little while before we go in to get breakfast?”

“Your heart’s desire, Swan. I promise that’s all I want you to have.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek, then turned his eyes to the clear, blue water. “Perhaps this will be the morning that the dolphins make their appearance.”

Emma sighed. “I hope so.” As her eyes searched the horizon, she asked, “What animal would you say is your favorite?”

“I quite fancy the swan.”

Emma scoffed and bumped her shoulder into his. “I was being serious”

“As am I. I find them to be remarkable creatures. Have you ever seen a cygnet? They’re rather pathetic little things.”

“Yeah, I know. Ugly Duckling, remember?”

“Aye, but they develop into elegant, magnificent animals. It’s lovely to see them gliding across the water, so gorgeous and strong, but needing the strength and support of their feet paddling below them to keep them afloat. Threaten a swan’s territory, and it becomes a fierce fighter, capable of defeating foes larger than itself.”

Killian was always eloquent in what he said, but in this instance, he was eloquent in what he wasn’t saying. She realized his description was a metaphor of her life. She was seemingly orphaned and unwanted as a child, but once she found her home, she fought fiercely for her family and those she loved. Of course, she had the support of her son, her parents, the townspeople, and now her husband. 

She affectionately bumped against his shoulder again, before leaning her head on it. The couple continued to sit quietly, watching the waves and feeling the sun warm their faces. After a while, Killian could tell by the rhythm of Emma’s breathing that she had dozed off. Suddenly, he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

“Swan, wake up,” he whispered urgently, as if speaking out loud would break the spell. 

She stirred beside him. “What is it?” she asked groggily. 

“Look!” He pointed off to their left. 

Emma directed her eyes to where he was pointing and gave a loud gasp. “Dolphins! Oh Killian! There they are!” 

She jumped to her feet and clasped her hands under her chin. Killian stood up beside her, watching the dolphins leaping and playing in the water. Then after a few moments, he turned his head to look at his wife. She stood mesmerized, wearing one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen on her face. With the sun making her face glow and the breeze off the water blowing wisps of her hair into a halo around her head, he didn’t think he had ever seen her look more beautiful.  
******

The next day, Killian finished cleaning up the kitchen after their lunch and then went outside to find his wife. She was sitting on the porch swing with a wistful look on her face. Without saying a word, he held a small seashell out to her.

“What’s this for?” Emma asked.

“Call Henry,” he said simply.

“You brought a shell phone along?”

“Aye, and Henry has the other one. I knew that you would miss the lad too much to go three weeks without any contact with him. He promised that he would carry the shell with him at all times so he wouldn’t miss your call.”

Emma eagerly took the shell and started calling Henry’s name into it. He answered almost immediately and Emma started peppering him with questions about his trip and his well-being. 

Killian sat and listened to his wife’s conversation with his stepson. It sounded like he was enjoying the trip immensely. Henry said that they had spent quite a bit of the first day or so in the car, which had led to some temper tantrums and meltdowns, but then Zelena had gotten herself under control pretty quickly. Emma couldn’t help letting out a loud laugh when he told her about that. 

When Henry finally signed off, Emma threw her arms around her husband, squeezing him tightly. “You really are the best, you know that?”

“Yes I do,” he replied cheekily. 

******

The days flew by while the couple enjoyed one adventure after another. The dolphins swam by regularly, almost as if they were swimming laps around the island and passed by them about every third morning. A few times they came close enough to shore for the humans to enjoy swimming among them. This thrilled Emma to no end, which caused Killian to be extremely happy as well. 

They took some short day trips on the Jolly Roger, visiting with Ariel and Eric one day, and making use of four more of the magic beans to travel to Arendelle and Agrabah to see their friends in those kingdoms. 

Finally the day of their designated departure came. They rose early to catch one final sunrise from the east porch, fixed a quick breakfast, then started packing. After loading everything onto the Jolly Roger, they did a final check around the house and grounds to be sure that they were leaving everything in the same condition as they had found it. 

After they verified that things were clean and neatly stored, Killian boarded their ship to begin getting it ready to sail. Emma started up the gangplank behind him, and then turned and looked longingly at the place that they had made their home for the last three weeks. It was their own little piece of paradise and she was certainly going to miss it. She never would’ve believed that she could relax and enjoy herself as much as she had, but her husband had surprised her yet again by finding a place where they could forget all the stress and drama in Storybrooke. 

Now it was back to the real world of ringing telephones at the sheriff’s office, late night patrols in freezing temperatures, and finding lost dogs. Of mornings at the diner listening to Leroy complain about the bacon taking too long while Granny threatened him with her crossbow, babysitting her screaming brother while her parents enjoyed a night out, chaperoning dances at the High School, and listening to the groaning pipes in their house when she turned on the kitchen faucet. 

It was also back to cozy Saturday mornings wrapped up in her husband’s arms in their own bed, laughing at his stories while they patrolled the town, and walks down to the dock to check on the Jolly. Back to watching her dad work on their farm with Wilby running around him in circles, and listening to her mom tell about the antics of her students at school as she baked cookies, while Emma rocked a sleeping Baby Neal. And back to Henry. 

“Are you ready, Love?” Killian asked, coming down the ramp to meet her. 

Emma turned and looked at him. His eyes showed a bit of concern as he gave her a small nod and smile. She reached out to take his hand.

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

***************************

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & reviewing!


End file.
